Dame Thalia of the House Leon
Known Information Thalia was born towards the end of the Age of Chorus to Lord Albus and Lady Eleanor of House Leon. Originally slated to become a diplomat like her father she ended up following a different path. She doesn't really keep any part of her past a secret and will easily talk about it if she thinks there is a reason to. Notable Events from Life *Got lost with her brother Renard when she was about 7 after attempting to go on an adventure, Renard was seriously injured and has needed a cane to walk around ever since. * *At her debutante ball at age 14 she challenged one particularly troublesome suitor to a duel after he insulted her honor, then proceeded to win the duel without even having to really fight as the challenged young man surrendered before she could do much beyond a flurry. This event led to her being squired by Dame Osprey Rosewood. *Was knighted after a particularly intense border skirmish with a group of Gaels alongside fellow squires the twins Paris and Cassandra Rosewood (the move that got them all knighted was primarily Paris' idea). *Became part of the personal guard of Sir Hector Rosewood, the older brother of Paris and Cassandra, eventually working her way up to captain of the guard. She was considered a very motherly commanding officer. *During a diplomatic mission to Cole her father and brother were captured by a rogue faction of pirates. Thalia's tendency to have prophetic dreams alerted her, and with permission she and the Rosewood twins underwent a rescue mission. In the end her brother survived due to their father taking the blow meant for Renard but did not survive the wound himself. *Due to the fact that House Leon is nearly extinct and Renard had no children yet it was decided by the families that Thalia and Paris would be betrothed and eventually married so in the event that Renard dies with no children the line of succession would be secured and if House Leon should vanish that their holdings would go to the Rosewood family in honor of their generational alliance. When Thalia died the two of them were still betrothed. Other Information *Thalia's mother Lady Eleanor Leon was from Ad Decinum rather than the Celestine Empire like her father. *Thalia wouldn't have necessarily have been horrible at sticking to being a lady and a diplomat but it wasn't what she cared about as much as being a knight. *She knows how to bake and occasionally would reward her subordinates with baked goods after a particularly rough training session after becoming captain. Death A prophetic dream disturbed Thalia's sleep one night and she sent a couple of the guard to grab Hector's son Alexander and told them to meet her in the room with Hector and his wife Leta though if something happened before they could meet up they should instantly flee with the infant. While walking to the room Hector and Leta were in Thalia wrote a quick message to the twins urging them to come as quickly as they could and sent it with a messenger. Shortly after she got to Hector and Leta the strangers attacked, there was no clear sense of who they were. All of the knights were killed and Thalia died making a last stand between the enemy and Hector. The last thing she remembers before dying as she was pushed towards Hector with her throat slit is his voice cold and sharp telling them "You shouldn't have done that." She has since found out that Hector and Leta also died that night but Alexander and two of the three knights that she sent to get him got away safely. Status Thalia is a Knight bearing four pins of status. Allies *Lord Renard of the House Leon (Thalia's brother) *Sir Paris Rosewood *Sir Cassandra Rosewood *Lady Nicolette Flavius-Vercrux Enemies Dame Thalia does not have any known personal enemies. Though she feels uncomfortable around someone if she knows they're a pirate. Obituaries Rumors * The Returned known as Dame Thalia s actually her brother Bernard in disguise after an unfortunate switch game. Quotes Soundtrack * Starfall by: The Crüxshadows * All the King's Men by: The Rigs * Born to Rise by: Redlight King * Battlefield by: Svrcina * Lover. Fighter. by: Svrcina Character Inspirations *Unintentionally Thalia ended up slightly being like the Aramis of the Rose Knight trio. Category:Player character